muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 29 (1997-1998)
is aboard the Wiggleprise, and exploring the moon and space.]] , Big Bird meets Jerome, a new friend who just moved to the street.]] ' Monster Music Class]] Sesame Street Season 29 aired from November 17, 1997 to May 15, 1998. Episodes 3656 - 3785 (130 episodes) * Episode 3656 -- Jerome moves to Sesame Street * Episode 3663 -- Elmo's dream * Episode 3664 -- Poconoko! * Episode 3665 -- Maria fixes Snuffy's toaster * Episode 3671 -- The Worm World Music Festival (repeat) * Episode 3694 -- Linda breaks Ruthie's pitcher "(repeat)" * Episode 3696 -- Slimey wants to go to the moon * Episode 3697 -- Slimey enrolls with WASA * Episode 3698 -- Slimey goes into space * Episode 3699 -- Where has the Sesame Street sign gone? * Episode 3701 -- The Spaceketeers! * Episode 3702 -- Natasha won't let go of Snuffy * Episode 3713 -- Crisis on the Wiggleprise * Episode 3714 -- Havin' a ball on Sesame Street * Episode 3717 -- The Kingston Crew * Episode 3718 -- Telly's Everything Sandwich * Episode 3719 -- Oscar and Sloppy miss Slimey * Episode 3723 -- Renata Scottie employs Bob (repeat) * Episode 3724 -- Big Bird wants to be the Alligator King (repeat) * Episode 3729 -- Monster moon watch * Episode 3739 -- Zoe pretends to be Gina * Episode 3740 -- Worm landing on the Moon * Episode 3745 -- The Brothers and Sisters game * Episode 3749 -- Big Bird looks for answers * Episode 3750 -- What sound does a turtle make? * Episode 3751 -- Oscar writes a story "(repeat)" * Episode 3752 -- Telly breaks Big Bird's toy car "(repeat)" * Episode 3753 -- Baby Bear visits the Furry Arms hotel "(repeat)" * Episode 3754 -- Magical Hide and Seek "(Repeat)" * Episode 3755 -- Rosita and Elmo try farming "(Repeat)" * Episode 3761 -- Baby Bear sleeps over at Gina's Pt.1 "(Repeat)" * Episode 3762 -- Baby Bear sleeps over at Gina's Pt.2 "(Repeat)" * Episode 3763 -- Grouches who love too much "(Repeat)" * Episode 3781 -- Alice controls her snuffle-blowing * Episode 3782 -- Everyone misses Slimey * Episode 3783 -- Rosita gives hugs * Episode 3784 -- The emperor's invisible mishaps * Episode 3785 -- Slimey comes home Notes * Slimey makes an historic trip to the moon over a six episode arc, with references to the journey in additional episodes. The events were later included in a timeline montage of clips from the show when Sesame Street celebrated its 35th Anniversary with the television broadcast of The Street We Live On. * This was the first season in which Susan appears only occasionally. * This was also Jeff Moss's final season as head lyricist for the series. After the season finale, Moss passed away due to cancer, and the following season was dedicated in his memory. * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting stops funding until 2000. * Tim Robbins appears as a celebrity guest, while his son Miles tapes segments with Baby Bear, that appeared throughout the season. * The final season to feature the Around the Corner setting, as well as the final season to use the calypso version of the opening Sesame Street Theme, introduced in Season 24. However, the animated end credits, also introduced at that time, will continue to be used on later seasons until 2007. * On May 5, 1997, as part of the Cinco de Mayo celebration on Sesame Street, Abelardo came to visit his cousin Big Bird for the first time. Abelardo and Telly look all over the neighborhood for him. Oscar later dropped Abelardo off at the airport and taught him an English word: scram. * This was the last season produced with 130 episodes. * This season introduces a fuzzier puppet build for Elmo, the design of which has been used ever since. Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Ted May * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Associate Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Vice President for Research: Joel Schneider * Director of Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio 29